harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
25. Kapitel: Das Ei und das Auge
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 25. Kapitel: Das Ei und das Auge (im Original: The Egg and the Eye) Um das Eierrätsel zu lösen geht Harry bei Nacht unter seinem Tarnumhang ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Vorsichtshalber nimmt er zu dem nächtlichen Ausflug seine Karte des Rumtreibers mit. In dem beeindruckend großen und luxuriös ausgestatteten Badezimmer überrascht ihn die Maulende Myrte. Mit ihrer etwas nervigen Hilfe kann Harry Folgendes herausbringen: * Wenn er das Ei unter Wasser anhört, gibt es kein Gekreische von sich, sondern einen ungewohnt klingenden Chorgesang. * Der Text des Lieds beschreibt die zweite Aufgabe: Die Singenden würden etwas von ihm nehmen und er müsse es sich innerhalb einer Stunde zurückholen, sonst sei es für immer weg. * Diejenigen, die nur unter Wasser zu verstehen sind, müssen die Wassermenschen im großen See von Hogwarts sein. Also muss Harry bei der nächsten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers innerhalb einer Stunde etwas für ihn sehr Wichtiges von den Wassermenschen holen. Wie er während der Stunde unter Wasser atmen soll, weiß er allerdings nicht. Auf seinem Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm entdeckt Harry auf der magischen Karte, dass Barty Crouch sich in Snapes Büro eilig hin und her bewegt. Neugierig geht er in diese Richtung, achtet dabei aber zu wenig auf den Weg und verfängt sich in einer der Trickstufen. Beim Versuch sich zu befreien, verliert er auch noch das Ei und die Karte. Während das Ei die Treppe hinunterrollt, an deren Fuß aufspringt und wie üblich laut kreischt, flattert seine Karte ungelöscht ein paar Stufen weiter und ist außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Aufgrund des Gekreisches kommt Argus Filch mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris angerannt. Er beschuldigt Peeves, das goldene Ei eines Champions geklaut zu haben, und beginnt den vermeintlich in Unsichtbarkeit versteckten Poltergeist zu suchen. Als er Harry schon gefährlich nahe gekommen ist, taucht Snape auf. Er hat entdeckt, dass jemand in sein Büro eingebrochen ist und will, dass Argus Filch ihm hilft, den Einbrecher aufzuspüren. Als Nächstes kommt auch noch Moody dazu, dessen magisches Auge die ganze Situation erfasst: Er sieht Harry, der unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen ganz nahe bei Filch und Snape in einer Trickstufe gefangen ist. Als Snape auch noch die Karte des Rumtreibers sieht, fällt sein Verdacht sofort auf Harry, aber Moody rettet Harry aus dieser brenzligen Situation: Er bringt die Karte mit einem Accio an sich und verdächtigt Snape, derjenige zu sein, der es auf Harry abgesehen habe. Auf diese Weise gelingt es Moody Snape so einzuschüchtern, dass er sich zurückzieht. Filch wird ebenfalls von Moody abgewimmelt, ehe er sich Harry zuwendet. Er hilft Harry aus seiner Falle. Dann betrachtet er fasziniert Harrys magische Karte und Harry erzählt, er habe Barty Crouch in Snapes Büro gesehen. Vielleicht habe er dort etwas gesucht? Schließlich seien in letzter Zeit viele verdächtige Dinge geschehen. Statt Harry nach der Herkunft seiner Karte auszuquetschen, bewundert Moody sie nur und bittet Harry, sie sich ausleihen zu dürfen. Unterwegs zu ihren jeweiligen Schlafstätten erzählt Harry auf Moodys Nachfrage hin, dass er gerade das Eierrätsel gelöst habe. Ehe sie sich trennen rät Moody dem geschmeichelten Harry zu einer späteren Karriere als Auror. Am Rand erwähnt: Boris der Bekloppte, Olive Hornby 25.Kapitel im Film Harry befindet sich im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Die sehr aufdringliche Myrte gibt Harry Tipps, wie Cedric hinter das Geheimnis des Eies gekommen ist. Die Geschehnisse auf Harrys Rückweg zum Schlafsaal finden im Film nicht statt. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AZ